Fish Out of Water
by zurpocalypse
Summary: {Orenchi No Furo Jijou Oneshot} Wakasa has been feeling a bit gloomy these past couple days. Tatsumi notices the changes in his friend and wants to help him out. With a two day vacation from work and a festival coming soon, will Tatsumi find a way to cheer up the merman?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note_ _: Long time no see you guys! I've been pretty busy with college stuff, so I'll be even busier in the future! If y'all haven't read the manga yet, please do. Your missing out on some hidden gems._

 _For the past couple months_ , there has been a merman living in Tatsumi's bath tub. The man had rescued him, Wakasa, from near death just near him home, and since then they have become close. He was the cliché of what a "perfect" man should look like, with blond hair that would make the sun weep with shame and cool, deep blue eyes that matched the color of his tail. His looks were only a facade to his childlike manor. Tatsumi knows all to well of the merman's vivacious acts. He would whine if he didn't have his colorful bath and throw fits whenever his show ended with a cliffhanger. Distracting the tired man from his work and studies. Tatsumi even questioned why he would let the rowdy creature live with him, but there were sometimes where he enjoyed the merman's company. He grew fond of the merman's interesting conversations on mer-life when they bathed in the mango scented water. His smooth, calm singing can be heard all the way to Tatsumi's room while he worked, as well as his crying from the t.v dramas he's been watching. Wakasa's livelihood was what made coming home more special to him.

Lately, it seemed that the merman's air had began to change. When Tatsumi bathed with him, the merman, who would always strike a conversation, huddled to the edge of the bath and starred at the corner. Whenever the man cleaned up their dinner, he noticed that Wakasa had only taken a few bites of his meal. Unusual for a man who would often call for a second helping. Not only that, but his cheerful character seemed to have drained from him. Not a peep would emit from his mouth when they bathed together and his curiosity vanished when Tatsumi brought him some new bath products. To add on, Wakasa would sit in a cold tub and not bother to reheat the water. Tatsumi had nights of pure silence and his electric bill had gone down drastically. The amber eyed man couldn't stand this unusual behavior anymore.

One night, Tatsumi entered the bathroom with a tray of Hamburger steak and cola, Wakasa's favorite dish. He cooked the meal in an attempt to brighten the mood and maybe gain a smile from his friend. It didn't. Wakasa's mouth was submerged under the pink water, blowing bubbles with a blank stare locked on the wall.

Tatsumi walked up to the tub and placed the tray on the small table. He sat on his legs and blurted, "I've been sensing that something's been bothering you for quite some time not."

No comment.

"What's the matter, Wakasa?" He said, starring into the mans eyes, who's gaze was locked on his twiddling fingers. "If you're feeling left out you shouldn't worry. I have the weekend off, so we can hang out more."

The sides of his lips curled slightly. "That's nice, Tatsumi. But that's not the whole problem."

"Then what's the whole problem? I can't help fix it if you don't tell me."

His head lowered a bit more into his hands. He seemed to look embarrassed by something. "This might sound silly. But I want us to, you know. To go out."

"Go out?" He repeated, his head tilted.

"Yeah. I want us to do what the people on the _tellyvision_ do." He tried to explain the concept with lots of unless start hand gestures. His face lit up with each suggestion. "Like going outside and eating at a ramen shop, or seeing a Disney movie on the big screen, or getting a crepe from those carriages or seeing the Sakura trees, or..."

Tatsumi felt like correcting him on that term, but at this point it didn't really matter any more. He kept on listening to Wakasa's blabbering.

His expression went back to neutral. "I want to be able to do all of those things. It's just that, I can't do that without leaving the water. I'll dry out," he moped.

Tatsumi groomed his jet black bangs with his index finger and thumb. How could he help his friend in need? Should he get one of those adult hamster balls, fill it with water and roll him outside? To troublesome. Should he rent a truck, fill the back with water and drive him place to place? It was winter, so his options were limited. His eyes widened with a sudden realization. "I have an idea," he said as he pushed himself up. He left the room for a while. Sounds of him rummaging through stuff could be heard inside the bathroom.

Tatsumi re-entered the bathroom with a contraption foreign to the merman. "What is that?" Wakasa asked, curious eyes locked on the item. It had wheels like a car, but it didn't look like one. It was all held together by thick wires and leather.

"It's my grandmas wheelchair," he said. He explained that when his grandmother passed away, much of her belongings came into his possession, including her wheelchair. "I can put you in here and steer you to and fro'."

"That's very generous of you, but don't you remember what'll happen if I leave the water."

"I solved that problem too," he as he pulled out some linen patches. "I can wet these and stick them to your body."

"But are you sure it'll work-"

"Wakasa." He interrupted. His air grew serious and his eyes locked with the deep blue irises of the merman. "How badly do you want to go out?" He asked.

Wakasa gulped. He gripped the edge of the tub and exclaimed, "Badly enough to where I'll turn myself into _sashimi_ just for 2 minutes in the outside world."

Tatsumi didn't know Wakasa would go as far as to say that. "Then," he smiled, "you'll have to trust me on this."

Tatsumi explained the process carefully to the merman, making sure he articulated and went into every detail in order to relieve Wakasa's anxiety. Before moving the blond onto the wheelchair, Tatsumi planned to wrap his tail and upper torso with a wet cloth to prevent him from drying out. If Wakasa felt weak, then they could simply go to a restroom and re-wet the towel and head back to their destination. He also planned on to bring two large water bottles as a backup for whenevert the merman felt dry or parched. It was easy for Tatsumi to picture the ordeal easily in his mind, but he still tried to be cautious of Wakasa's feelings. But it seemed that the merman was infatuated with the idea.

"Wow, Tatsumi! Your a genius!" Wakasa praised with a sparkle in his eyes. His tail wagged side to side with excitement.

He nodded. Tatsumi added, "And for the severe emergencies, I'll coat you with water based lubricant."

"It's fine as long as it has water, whatever that is." It'll be fine as long as it has water. Right?

Tatsumi's admired the merman's passion and determination. He was putting his life in danger by even. "Now then, let's practice," he said.

 _Tatsumi made_ sure that Wakasa was extra bundled up. The merman doesn't do cold weather. And so, Tatsumi had to clear his entire drawer to find the warmest clothing he owned for his friend. Wakasa sat on the edge of the tub, making it easier for the man to work, After placing wet patched throughout his chest, back, neck and stomach, Tatsumi had began to put layers on Wakasa. His first layer was a black long sleeve, then a thick grey v-neck, a grey flannel and a black button up jacket. A grey scar his mother knitted was wrapped loosely around the blond's neck and his head was topped with an ash grey colored beanie.

"How do you feel?" Tatsumi asked as he examined the merman.

"I feel super toastie," Wakasa said, flapping his flipper up and down with excitement.  
Tatsumi grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the bathroom.

Now that he recalled it, Wakasa couldn't ever remember seeing where his friend lived. He had seen it for a short while, but hasn't seen the complete interior in months. Wakasa asked the raven haired man to give him a tour of his home. Tatsumi had commented that his house was simple and banal, but the merman had insisted that he your the home before going out. So Tatsumi had steered the elated blond to his kitchen. Even though the house may have seemed dull to his friends and family, Wakasa seemed interested throughout the tour. The kitchen looked like any other ordinary kitchen he saw in his shows. A white fridge about two hears taller than Tatsumi, a small table with a total of four wooden seats around, white plates drying in a rack near the sink and a faint smell that the blond can only recall as starting with an "L" and Tatsumi used it to mop the bathroom floor. The acidic, yet sweet smell left a pleasant freshness in his nose. Wakasa couldn't see it, but the teen was internally delighted to receive positive comments to his home. He would often get feedback from "this house has no personality" to "I feel depressed in this house". He mainly get them from his mom. But having Wakasa lightened his mood. Then, Tatsumi steered the merman to his bedroom.

The walls were as dull and grey as a clouded sky. A large bed rested in front of them with a wrinkled, red velvet blanket and lanky pillows. To the left was a laptop near a pair of glasses on a wooden desk, a few inches from the large bed. His wall was devoid of pictures, opposite from the hall which seemed cluttered with pictures of him as a child in a pard or a recent photo with his mom and younger sister. Just as they were about to make their way out the door, Wakasa gripped the wheels.

"Wait, Tatsumi," the blond exclaimed.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that I want to announce it. I want to say that were going out from my own lips."

Tatsumi shrugged. "S-Sure. I don't see why not."

With that, Wakasa scurried back out the door, slamming it behind him. Tatsumi fell back onto the bed and let out a deep sigh. He heard a set of loud knocks from the door.  
Wakasa's excited voice was muffled when he exclaimed, "Tatsumi. Are you ready, darling?"

The last part was a surprise to him. Although he didn't really care either. He must have picked it up from the dramas he watched. He got up, walked toward the door and placed his hand on the knob. Tatsumi opened it to see a smiling blond looking up at him. A light dusting of blush on his pale cheeks.

Wakasa had commented how delighted he was to have said that for the first time. His jittery body couldn't contain his excitement. Never in his life would he had expected to travel to the human world and been able see the same sights his beloved friend had the privilege to see every day. He hoped that he would be able to interact with the human world, while being able to spend more time with his busy friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_ _I can't believe the show is over! (T-T)_

Tatsumi was the type of man that wouldn't stray anyplace from home to work. He was never really an outside person to begin with. He would usually play video games and do work and repeat the process each day. That was until the merman moved in with him. He never made nearly as much trips to store now that he thought about it. He would occasionally take his young sister to the local park or catch a movie with his friend, Souske. Other than that he usually went straight home and spent the rest of the evening nurturing the merman and sleeping.

The moment Tatsumi opened the door, a gust of cold air hugged their bodies. Wakasa didn't seem as affected by the weather as Tatsumi was. He was in complete awe at the sight of the white flakes falling from the clouded sky and onto the snow blanketed pavement. This was the merman's first encounter with snow. He held out his hand cautiously and watched a snowflake melt into his palm. He was surprised to find of traces of water. He tried to pick a handful of snow in front of him, but fell over and landed on his face. Tatsumi quickly helped him to the wheelchair and dusted the snow off his face and clothes. This was also the first time Wakasa experienced a burn from the cold.

Tatsumi decided to take his friend to a small park a couple blocks from his house. He thought it would be a convenient idea to get as much sun as possible before it hides behind the clouds. They had made it just past the gate before stopping near a bench.

"Why are we stopping?" The merman asked.

"Trudging you through snow is tiring. I want to rest a bit."

As the raven haired man massaged his calves, Wakasa observed the leaf deprived trees and tiny snowmen scattered in the park. Ahead of the two was a small group of children throwing snowballs at each other. Two children, a boy in a large, puffy sweater and a girl in a pink jacket, pelted a plethora of snowballs at 3 other boys, who took cover behind a tree. Their big smiles and laughing brought the merman to his days as a child. Though, Wakasa never had as much fun back in the day. He lived in constant fear of sharks and getting caught by a fisherman. But when he did have fun, he would go out into the ocean and play near coral reefs with other fish folk. Suddenly, he felt his lips becoming less hydrated. The snow wasn't enough to hydrate the merman. He frantically called his friend for help.

"Hurry Tatsumi!" He exclaimed.

Tatsumi quickly reached into his pocket nag pulled out the small packet. He ripped the thin nozzle with his teeth and poured over half of the thick liquid into his hand, after removing his glove. Wakasa lifted his blanket as Tatsumi inserted his hand inside the pocket. His shoulders relaxed and his face looked more hydrated when Tatsumi rubbed the lubricant onto him.

"How do you feel?" He asked, worried.

"Amazing," he said in a relaxed tone. "This lube stuff is great."

Tatsumi sighed with relief. He pulled his hand out, squirted more into his palm, and massaged him more. Tatsumi pressed his hand harder onto his scales as he spread the lube under his stomach.

"Oh yeah. That's the spot," Wakasa commented.

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel that someone had been eyeing him for a while. He had turned to his side and saw a devastating look on a woman's face. It took him a moment to realize that his actions were a bit lewd in the eyes of the public. It wasn't long before others in the park glared at him with disgusted and shocked faces. A few had pulled out their phones and dialed something. Tatsumi quickly pulled out his hand from under the covers and grabbed onto the handles of the wheelchair. He rushed out of the park just before the park security came to the scene.

 _They men took shelter_ inside a small ramen shop hidden in a small alley, far from the park. It would have been hard to miss with all the red, fluorescent shopping signs hanging around the restaurant name. He and Souske often ate at the shop before they started work. The shop was fairly small. It seemed to only occupy about 10 people, the sushi bar took up most of the space. The old man behind the bar greeted them with a large smile. They sat themselves at an empty table in the back. A younger waiter came a few moments later and handed them cups of freshly brewed green tea. He pulled out his checkbook and asked for their order.

"Let's see," Wakasa dragged as he skimmed the menu. "I'll take the beef ramen please."

"And I'll take the tempura ramen please."

After finishing their order, they chatted for a while. Wakasa went on a rant about the snow as Tatsumi listened. It was like listening to a kid and his first experience with snow. He was so vivacious about the topic. In the winter time, Wakasa never stayed long enough to see the snow fall. The water would become too bone chilling to stay in for too long. He would travel to warmer waters and reside there until the middle of spring.

The merman drank 4 cups of water before the ramen came. Two larger than life, steaming bowls of noodle goodness. The savory smell entered their nostrils, making them salivate. Tatsumi separated the chopsticks and immediately ate. Wakasa on the other hand, stabbed a piece of beef with the chopsticks and ate it. He did that with the rest of the meat as well. That was until he tried the same with with the noodles.

"Tatsumi?"

The raven haired man looked up, a cluster of noodles hung from his mouth. "Huh?"

"I don't know how to use chopsticks."

Wakasa never grabbed the concept. It was either one stick would end up on the floor or the noodles would slide off. Instead of continuing to teach him, and risk their food getting cold, he took matters into his own hands. Using his own chopsticks, Tatsumi blew on the noodles a few times and held them near Wakasa's salivating mouth. The blond opened his mouth wide and slurped the food. It was then that Tatsumi realized he could have just asked for a fork.

After being handed his utensil, Wakasa plunged the fork into the ramen and slurped his noodles extremely loud. He twirled the noodles into a large ball. "Delicious!" He stated with a mouthful of food. "What are you eating?" He asked.

"It's battered and deep fried food," he said after he swallowed his food.

"Can I try it?" He asked, already reaching for the long piece of tempura.

Tatsumi cut him off with his chopsticks. "I would let you. But this has fish."

"It's alright, Tatsumi. I eat fish too." He reached for the shrimp tempura and placed it in his mouth. "See. Nothing to worry about," he said as he chewed the crunchy treat.

 _A cannibal?_ He thought. Shocked to see this unsettling sight. _He's a freaking cannibal... Maybe 1/2 cannibal?_

After swallowing the shrimp, the blond asked, "Where are we going after lunch?"

"We're going to go shopping." He said. "I need to buy a few things first. Then we'll go somewhere special."

Wakasa's face lit up. "Somewhere special? Where? Is it a Japanese landmark? A shrine? Another restaurant? A party? Tell me!"

"I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise."

Wakasa whined. "C'mon. Just a tiny hint."

"No way."

"Please."

"No.

Wakasa gave it his best shot. He puckered his lips and . He clasped his hands together and rested them on his left cheek. He said in a childlike tone, "Pretty please with cherries on top."

Tatsumi looked unaffected. "I'll have you know that my sister uses the same tricks and not once have they worked on me."

Wakasa pouted. He knew when to give up when asking for favors. He sulked as he continued to slurped his meal. He emitted a satisfied sigh after gulping the broth. "That was great," he said as he patted his stomach.

Tatsumi looked down at the mess Wakasa created on the table. Small splinters of wood lay beside pieces of noodle and drops of soup. Wakasa asked for his 7th glass of water. Tatsumi didn't want to make a bad impression on the waiter, so he took it upon himself to clean the mess as fast as he could. The table was spotless when the waiter arrived with his check. Tatsumi pulled out his money as Wakasa nibbled on a cookie the waiter left on the check. Once again, another mess was created.

Tatsumi took a mental note to teach Wakasa on the use chopsticks in the future. Maybe adding a few table manners as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the day, Wakasa had bugged the young adult about his secret plan. Wether it be an annoying whine or poke to the side, the merman had brought up the topic. With every plea, Tatsumi simply declined to tell. The boy has a younger sister so he was pretty much immune to those childish antics. Tatsumi had taken the grouse man to a local antique store, a bookstore, music stores, another park, more isolated than the first one, and a pastry shop he and his sister would frequently visit.

The pastry shop was by far Wakasa's favorite destination. Sweet Tooth was the name of the establishment. His face was glued to the glass case as he stared at the chocolates and cakes for what seemed like hours. Tatsumi was compassionate enough to purchase a strawberry cake for the merman if he stopped whining for the rest of the evening.

It was just past 6 O'clock when Wakasa decided to take a nap. Just what Tatsumi had intended would happen. He hurried to a nearby train station, bough their tickets and raced to the track. He managed to get himself and the sleeping blond into the packed train. He should have known that most of Japan would crowd the public transportation system on this day. He found himself troubled by the myriad bodies and the drastic heat. Though he was able to pull through. All for his sleeping friend. He had also found Wakasa to be an extremely heavy sleeper...

When the blond awakened, the sun was replaced by a crescent moon and a dark blanket. Tatsumi took the merman to the edge of the boardwalk. Facing a rough sea. The air had grown significantly colder since the evening. Wakasa was confused as to why Tatsumi had taken him to the ocean front with a hoard of people behind them. The teen had been too exhausted to answer after pushing and rushing the merman everywhere. However, his efforts payed off when he was able to get the best spot on the boardwalk. As shady as his action was, he used the old 'best friend is in a wheelchair' trick to get to the front of the pier. Suddenly, the first firework exploded from the sky.

For the first time since they left the house, Wakasa didn't speak. He couldn't. The fireworks display was nearly hypnotic to him. Silenced by awe. The fiery sparks showcased brilliant and dazzling colors. Gold soared into the sky, red exploded into rubies, and streams of pearls fell onto the ocean. Magnificent blues collapsed from their mineral shells. The crowd chanted "ooh" and "ahhh" with enchantment. The sudden bangs thrilled the children as they gasped and flashy sapphire color reminded the teen of someone he knew.

Tatsumi set his eyes on the blond in front of him. Sapphire eyes widened with awe like the children next to him. His golden hair brushed against his lashes and erubescent cheeks with the cool air. His face lit up with each blast and his hands shook with excitement. Wakasa's smile gave off a warm and loving glow. Brighter than the fireworks in the distance.

Wakasa felt a heavy set of eyes ogling him. He managed to catch Tatsumi staring at him. The two locked eyes for a few moments. Wakasa's eyes reflected against the shimmers of the sparks. The teen quickly turned away, his face flushed.

"Tatsumi! Is this what you wanted to show me from the beginning?" He exclaimed. His excitement showed in his tremulous voice.

"Y... Yeah."

"Wow... They're even more beautiful in real life than on the t.v! And so much louder!" He asked, "Aren't they amazing?"

Tatsumi muttered something under his breath.

Wakasa cupped his ear." What was that?"

"They're lovely!"

A brief silence filled the scene before the crowd applauded. The people had begun to disperse and headed back to their automobiles. The two waited until they had enough room to properly move.

Tatsumi felt a tug on his sleeve. "W-What it is?" He asked.

Tatsumi turned his head to see Wakasa motioning his index finger to come closer to him _._ He leaned in his head and expected Wakasa to say something trivial, but saw that his mouth hadn't moved. Not a single word uttered from his lips. Instead, Wakasa slowly closed his eyes and leaned in toward his face. Like a stature, Tatsumi stood froze. The merman's pale pink lips puckered. His eyes widened with disbelief. His mind was as blank as a sheet of paper and color left his face. Delicate to the touch, their lips made contact with one another. An abrupt firework exploded in the distance.

A stray firework perhaps?

Wakasa slowly pulled himself away from the puzzled teen. "This is the most gracious thing anyone has ever done for me. You've made me truly happy, Tatsumi." He leaned in again and planted his lips on Tatsumi's pale, cold cheeks. They weren't cold for so long.

Tatsumi pulled back and cupped his hot cheek with his hand. "W-W-What was that f-for?"

Wakasa tilted his head slightly and asked, "Isn't that how humans show gratitude?"

Knowing the merman, he probably confused this gesture from one of his t.v dramas. He probably got kisses mixed up with handshakes. That had to be the reason. Obviously this wasn't a gesture of some hidden passion. He could have just made a mistake.

He couldn't have.

Could he?

It was then that he heard kids next to them making noises as if they were about to vomit.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Say something, Tatsumi!"

Foreign eyes glared at the two. The teen felt as if hundreds of eyes were focused on him. Waiting for a response. Displeased expressions scattered across the boardwalk. Wakasa's puzzled face only left the teen to feel more perturbed. Tatsumi felt like plunging into the bottom of the ocean...

"Help! Help!" A woman cried at the edge of the dock. "My son fell into the ocean! He can't swim! Help him!"

The frosty temperatures of the water below could turn a person blue in a matter of seconds. Even so, that didn't stop Tatsumi. He removed his scarf and jacket before jumping off the wooden ledge. The ocean felt like waves of shattered glass dug into his body. The harsh and ravenous water was numbingly cold. He trudged his arms through the dark waves and kicked his legs against the freezing water. Each breath came a sharp pain in the teen's throat. The child was going farther and farther out to sea, carried by the waves. The child's frantic splashes and cries helped Tatsumi locate was able to grab hold of the child's collar and allowed him to wrap his arms around his neck. Tatsumi carried the child on his back as he swam back to the pillar. Once he made it, he stretched his arm and grabbed the black metal pole from the side and preceded to climb the ladder. Bone chilling air wrapped his soaked body. The mother managed to pull the crying child back up onto the pier. Wakasa extended his arm toward the teen. Just as Tatsumi was about to grab his friends hand, his foot slipped from the pole. Their fingers just centimeters apart before he fell back onto the icy water.

Drowning isn't the same as depicted in the movies. It's quiet. Dead, painfully silent. No shouts, dramatic flailing of arms, or crowd of bubbles. Tatsumi's body froze from the shock of the frigid water as he sank deeper and deeper. His efforts to move a single muscle was fruitless. His arms and legs gave into fatigue. He was left in a haze, dizzy and uncomfortably calm. His last breath choked out of him with a haunting stream of bubbles. The teen's mind was brought to a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes. His mind went blank as his vision had begun to go as dark as the abyss below.

From above, a silhouette began to take shape as it swan closer to the teen.

 _Was it a shark?.._ He thought at first. An arm began to appear on the figure's sides. Stretched out to him, waiting for an embrace. He caught the same pair of sapphire eyes staring into his.

 _No..._ _An angel..._

A shot of warmth flowed throughout his body before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: And with this chapter I will conclude this story. Thank you so much for reading and following the story. HMU If a season two comes out!

He saw only darkness, yet, his body was cloaked in a warmth. Tatsumi's vision came back to him slowly. A man with long, golden hair and shimmering blue eyes stared at him. It had taken him a moment that he realized that he laid in a warm bath in his ever immaculate bathroom.

"T... Tatsumi?"

"Wakasa..."

Tears formed on the edges of his eyes. Wakasa covered his trembling mouth with his hands. "Oh... Tatsumi... Y-You're alive..." Just then, he lunged toward the teen and wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck. "Tatsumi! Thank heaven you're alive! I thought you were dead!"

"W... Wakasa! I-I will be if... if you don't let g-go!"

The merman let go of the human as he caught his breath. Then, sharp pain shot throughout his body, more so in his chest and throat. He was brought back to a moment of complete darkness and a suffocating pain. The feeling of having the weight of the world on his chest while suspended in weightlessness. Suddenly, it came to mind when he had realized he was naked...

"W-What exactly... happened?" He asked, faint hints of blush showed on his cheeks.

Wakasa told Tatsumi of the events just a few hours ago. That the teen had jumped into the freezing sea to save a child. That once the child was back with his mother, Tatsumi lost his grip and fell back into the water. How Wakasa had to jump in himself to save his friend and how he had managed to pull Tatsumi from the turbulent sea and brought him back home.

It felt as if the color left the teen's face. "So, I nearly died?"

Wakasa nodded.

To think that he had actually stared down the face of Death and the eternal darkness that everyone had talked about left the teen petrified. He really could have lost everything he worked for in that moment. Everything he had could have been lost. "Wait... How did you get me back home?"

Wakasa winked. "That's a story for another day."

Tatsumi sulked. He turned away from the merman and stared at the blue bath water. "I'm sorry, Wakasa. You must hate me because of what I did." A sense of dread filled the room.

Wakasa felt the urge to slap the teen. "Are you kidding me? I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day!" He exclaimed.

Tatsumi was taken aback. He had thought that he had surely ruined the mood because of the incident. He knew the situation was out of his hand, but he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. Though, from the looks of it, he shouldn't have. "But-"

"No! You don't understand!" Wakasa shouted. "Not only did you save that kid, but you became a hero!" The merman went on as to how grateful he was for Tatsumi being able to make time for him, that he cooked his meals, that he kept him company. Wakasa even Tatsumi that he knew that the teen would come home exhausted, yet, he would still play with glee at games he would bring. That Wakasa had completely taken advantage of his kindness... He gripped onto the human's shoulders and continued, "You've done so much to make me happy. Yet, I give you nothing in return. You put me ahead of yourself. Why? Why do you make me happy, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi trailed his head down and ogled his knees. "I... I don't really know." His eyes had looked at the merman's lower torso. At drastic transition from his pale, slim stomach to his aqua scales. "I... I..."

Wakasa cupped Tatsumi's rosy cheeks with his hands and stared into his amber eyes. Golden locks brushed against his lush lashes and the edges of his lips curled into a smile. A smile as warm as the morning sun. His soft, droopy eyes comforted the teen. It was as if Tatsumi had been in a deep trance. Could this be the siren song that sailors dreaded? Slowly, Wakasa leaned his head closer and closer to Tatsumis face. Though he knew what Wakasa was about to do, he still let it happen. Their lips made contact to one another's for the second time, only thing was Tatsumi felt strangely calm. Could it be because there was no one to watch them? They were kept hidden in the privacy of his home? For whatever the reason, Tatsumi didn't make an attempt to disrupt this gesture. However, instead of the cold, heavy confusion he felt at the pier, he felt lighter than air. The teen felt as if he were to slowly melt into the water. When the kiss broke off, Tatsumi's countenance seemed both lost and enticed. Wakasa giggled at his expression.

"I understand," he smiled. Wakasa combed the teens raven hair back and placed his bare forehead onto his. For Wakasa and other sea folk, it was common to show gratitude by touching foreheads. It was a tradition he wanted to share with his friend. Wakasa rested his arm's on the humans shoulders as they shared a silent moment. Tatsumi watched as the merman's shoulders rose and fell with each delicate breath he took. "You're the greatest friend that I could have asked for."

Wakasa never existed in Tatsumis mind. He was an average person, living the average live in an average town. For whatever reason he had taken the merman to his home was still unclear. Was it because the merman was vulnerable? Was Tatsumi secretly lonely? The reason had withered away from his mind. All he knew was that He would be living with a merman in his bathtub for a while. He wanted to say how grateful he too was for his friendship. For now, he'll hold his tongue. "Yeah. You too."


End file.
